


storm to pass

by lethargicProfessor



Series: Undergrad AU [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: Finals week just wouldn't feel right without one natural disaster to ruin Cross's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joyd (devil_wears_winchester)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joyd+%28devil_wears_winchester%29).



The week before finals meant different things to different people.

For Klaud, it was a chance to _breathe_ before the final stretch. It gave her the opportunity to relax, catch up on sleep, and get the rest of her notes in order to face the exams headed her way. She knew that for Winters, the week before was his shot to sleep in until noon; his exams were usually a piece of cake, and there was no practice for the sports teams at school before finals, so there was no need for him to wake up at dawn.

For Cross, however, the week before finals was the start of hell week.

It wasn’t all that surprising, if she was to be honest with herself. With three majors and heaven knew how many minors, Cross was always up to his eyeballs in projects and exams and papers. Normally he could balance his schedule well, even managing to squeeze in some time to fuck around at parties or spend the nights with them. The last week of October, though, always sent him into a frenzy that worried Klaud more than she cared to admit.

“I’m fine,” he insisted the night before Halloween, hair pulled back into a sloppy bun, his bangs pinned back with bobby pins he might have stolen from Klaud’s bag. “I just need to finish this project. It’s due on the first, and all I have to do is email it to the professor.”

“You haven’t slept in three days,” Klaud said, watching him from Winters’ couch. He was hunched over at the coffee table, long limbs folded under him at a painful-looking angle. His laptop was sitting on a stack of books, and an open notebook lay beside it. The page itself was littered with notes, some legible, some slanted swirls that Klaud assumed might be shorthand.

Winters, stretched out besides Klaud, snorted. “You haven’t showered in that long either.”

“I’ve been busy,” Cross replied, tapping his pencil rapidly on his notes, squinting at the screen. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I just have to finish this before the first. It’s fine.”

Klaud wanted to point out that he clearly wasn’t, if he had to keep reassuring himself, but resigned herself to settle against Winters instead. Cross was a smart guy, and she knew he knew his methods weren’t the most effective, but bringing it up in his current state wouldn’t help him.

“Guess we aren’t going to _fulanito’s_ Halloween party, huh?” Winters muttered, closing his eyes. Klaud was aware that the Campbells had invited them to a party, but couldn’t recall if they had agreed to go or not. She shrugged, making a vague noise of agreement.

Cross was silent for a moment, the tapping of his pencil somehow increasing before he dropped it on the notebook to type something on the computer. “You guys can go if you want to. I need to finish this first.”

“There is literally no reason in the universe for either one of us to go to their party without you,” Klaud pointed out, tracing absent shapes on Winters’ arm. He squirmed, shifting to bite her shoulder lightly in return, snickering at the look she shot him.

Cross, too engrossed in his notes, fell silent again, mouthing the words along as he read, alternating between scratching notes on the paper and tapping them out on the screen. Winters raised an eyebrow, glancing at Klaud, who shrugged in response. Grunting a little with the effort, they managed to right themselves on Winters’ saggy couch, making a show of standing and stretching. Cross continued to ignore them.

“You or me?” Winters asked, rolling his shoulders as he moved to stand behind Cross.

“Please do the honors.” Klaud motioned regally with her hand, biting her lip to keep from laughing at how effortlessly Winters yanked Cross up and onto his shoulder.

Cross squawked indignantly, glasses sliding down his face at the sudden shift. “What the _fuck_?”

“It’s for your own good, Cross,” Klaud said, carefully sliding his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as she followed them to the bathroom. “You’re going to take a fucking shower, we’re going to go out to dinner, and then we’re coming back and you’re going to sleep.”

Cross went limp on Winters’ shoulder, glaring weakly at Klaud as Winters marched ahead. “I need to finish, _please_. I’m asking nicely, Klaud. You know that never happens.”

“Shut up and take a shower. Please.” Klaud winced when Winters ducked into the bathroom, bumping Cross’s head on the doorframe, though whether it was intentional or not was beyond her.

“Oops.” Winters said in the driest tone he could muster, setting Cross, fully clothed, into the shower. In the fluorescent lights of the bathroom, he really looked worse for wear, the circles under his eyes dark against his pale skin and his hair limp and lifeless.

“Just relax a little, please?” Klaud asked again, leaning against the door with her hand on her hip. “You need to take care of yourself if you want to do well in your classes.”

Cross stared sullenly at the bottom of Winters’ tub, pulling off his shirt to toss it aggressively at her feet. “Fine. You win. But I’m going to get up early to finish the project, alright? And I’m gonna wake you up too so you can suffer with me.”

He continued complaining through their shower, and through dinner, but finally managed to shut up once they dropped into bed together, settling into a comfortable tangle of limbs. Exhausted from the previous days’ work, Cross fell asleep immediately, and left Klaud with a smug sense of relief.

-

Halloween arrived with a crash of thunder loud enough to startle Winters out of bed with a swear. Disoriented, he sat on the floor long enough for his heart to stop racing, squinting in the darkness. He managed to haul himself back onto the bed with a groan, shoulder already stinging from the impact with the floor. “Fuck…”

Klaud, tangled up in his sheets, pushed herself upright on Cross’s chest. “What’s going on…?”

A louder crack of thunder answered her, the walls almost shaking as a flash of lightning lit up the room briefly before more thunder followed. Cross groaned, patting the nightstand blindly for his glasses. “What time is it?”

Klaud flashed her phone in their general direction, yawning. “Quarter ‘til ten…”

“I can’t believe I overslept,” Cross groaned, digging his fists into his eyes before launching himself off the bed. Tripping over himself, he slammed into the door, fumbling at the light switch. Unsurprisingly, the lights failed to come on.  “ _Fuck_.”

When slapping the light switch didn’t fix the problem, Cross wrenched the bedroom door open and scrambled down the hall, the flurry of swears fading as he moved away.

Vaguely awake now, Winters trailed after him, the sound of pounding rain echoing in his house. “Cross, calm the fuck down.”

“I need to finish my project!” He snapped back, an edge of hysteria tinging his voice as he crouched down at his laptop. Klaud shuffled out after them, using her phone to guide her in the dark, sheet draped across her shoulders. She dropped on the couch heavily, sighing.

“The lights are out, Cross,” Klaud said patiently, tucking the sheet securely under her chin. “If we don’t have power chances are the rest of the neighborhood doesn’t either.”

“I still have my laptop,” he said, tart as he glared at his computer, trying to will it to boot up faster. “I finish and I email it to him and it’ll be _fine_.”

“If we don’t have power, the teachers probably doesn’t either. It won’t make a difference.” Rationally, Cross had to know that too, but in his panic he couldn’t bring himself to focus on that.

“This project is half my grade,” he stressed, dragging a hand through his hair irritably. “It’s a capstone class and I will literally _die_ if I don’t turn this in.”

“It’s storming, you’ll probably get an extension,” Klaud said dismissively, rolling her eyes at the sounds Cross made in response.

Ignoring their argument, Winters wandered to his front door and wrenched it open, whistling sharply at the other two at his back. “You might wanna see this.”

He heard Klaud grumble as she moved from her spot on the couch, but felt her duck under his arm to stare at the scene outside. “Oh my God.”

The clouds above them were swollen, dark gray bordering on purple, throwing what should have been a bright morning into dusk. As they watched, lightning forked across the sky followed by a heavy roll of thunder. The rain came down harder, splashing at their feet and forcing Klaud to retreat further into the house. “Cross!”

“I’m coming!” He snapped, peeking out the door. “ _Oh_.”

If he said something else, Winters didn’t catch it, deafened by the thunder overhead. Klaud flinched, hefting the sheet higher on her shoulders like it would protect her from the storm.

“Holy shit,” Cross whispered, and Winters had to agree as they watched his street turn into a river. The water hadn’t risen above the curb yet, but judging by the clouds above it was a possibility. “This is fucking ridiculous.”

“I guess we’re stuck here,” Klaud said slowly, looking up at Winters. Shivering, she pressed against his side, tucking a strand of damp hair behind her ear. “At least until the storm passes, right?”

“Unless you wanna go swimming in that, I guess so.” Winters snorted, walking back inside. “Fuck it, I’m going back to bed.”

Cross followed him inside, making a bee-line back to his computer. “I’m gonna finish working. The lights should come back soon.”

Grunting in acknowledgement, Winters dropped into bed, struggling to fall asleep with the thunder overhead. Still, he managed to settle into a decent doze when a sharp shout jerked him out of bed and down the hall in a heartbeat.

Cross was staring at his computer blankly, the screen black. Judging by the look on his face, it wasn’t off on purpose.

“Did you save?” Winters asked helpfully, ducking the shoe aimed at his head.

-

The storm continued through most of the day and well into the afternoon, the lights coming and going at odd intervals. Winters was surprisingly well-prepared, uncovering a stash of candles and a couple of flashlights from under the sink, managing to make a dent in the darkness. Klaud helped, brandishing her phone like a torch.

“You’re gonna kill your phone if you keep it up,” Winters pointed out, lighting a candle with a half-empty lighter.

“I’ll be fine,” she hummed, digging through his drawer and emerging with a portable charger victoriously.

“Where’d you get that?” He asked, brow furrowed. “When did I get a charger?”

“It’s mine. I left it there for emergencies.” Nonchalant, Klaud perched herself on his counter, plugging her phone in. “There, see? All better.”

“What else do you have stashed around my house that I don’t know about?” Winters asked, only half joking, peeking into the drawer in case she had left anything else behind.

Klaud shrugged, nudging the back of his leg with her foot as he walked past. “Just the little things. The big things will have to wait until after we move in.”

Winters froze, managing a strained sound as he turned to face her. “ _Que?”_

“If you want to, I mean,” Klaud waved her hand vaguely. “Your place isn’t half bad, Winters. And you two aren’t half bad roommates. Better than Lulu, anyways.”

Winters opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it, turning to stare at Cross instead. “Are you hearing this?”

“It’s nice here,” Cross murmured, tucked under the coffee table with a couch pillow on his face. “Quiet, usually. Easy to get work done most of the time.”

Winters grunted, twisting around to face Klaud fully. “Are you….” He frowned, taking a second to collect his thoughts before turning back to Cross. “Do you want to move in with me?”

“Well, if you’re offering, I don’t see why not,” Klaud smiled at the look on his face, sliding off the counter. “We can help pay rent, and we wouldn’t be fighting about who goes where.

Winters gaped at her for a second, swallowing thickly before following her to where Cross was camped out. “You too?”

“We’ve talked about it,” Cross shrugged, dropping back to lie down on the floor. “It’s just a suggestion.”

The lights flickered, and Cross cut off Winters’ retort with a loud whoop. Ignoring Winters, Cross scrambled upright, tapping at his computer like his life depended on it.

And then the lights went out again, his computer shutting down with a whisper.

Defeated, Cross dropped his head in his hands and groaned.

“This is the worst day of my life,” he said, sitting on the floor in front of his dead laptop. Winters had offered his laptop earlier, but all of Cross’s project had been saved on his desktop and not backed up online. He assumed a copy saved due to the unexpected shutdown, but still, he needed electricity to finish it and send it off.

“I’m going to die,” Cross muttered, dropping his head on the coffee table with a dull sound. “Just end me.”

Winters shook his head, sprawling out next to Klaud.

“I’m sure they’ll understand,” Klaud said, wrapped up in Winters’ comforter. “We got the text that school’s cancelled, remember? They’re not gonna make you turn it in if school is cancelled.”

“You don’t know that,” Cross argued into the coffee table, jumping when the lights flickered to life.He held his breath for a solid minute, wheezing out a laugh when they stayed on. “Yes! _Fuck!_ Yes!”

Frantically booting up his computer, Cross tuned them out, hyper focused on trying to save his project. “Please, God, or whoever, if you do me this solid, I will do _anything_ you want.”

“You sure you want to be throwing that out there?” Klaud teased, letting Winters under her blanket while she reached for the TV remote. “You might live to regret that.”

“I will literally join the church and become a fucking priest if it gets me the chance to finish this shit and turn it in,” Cross said, hunching around his computer. “Just call me Father Marian.”

The snort that came out of Winters was almost painful, and Klaud couldn’t help but cackle, channel surfing idly as they relaxed. “That’s gonna be next year’s Halloween costume, I can feel it.”

“Only if you two are my sexy angels.” Cross replied, whispering encouraging words to his computer as his fingers flew over the keys.

“Not in this life time.”

Winters and Klaud settled back to watch a horror movie, something dumb with too much fake blood, critically analyzing the pros and cons of the horror movie genre in modern times. Klaud believed today’s movies relied too much on CGI effects and gore to spook people instead of focusing on storytelling, while Winters argued that technology was helping filmmakers explore old stories through different lenses.

“But fuck remakes,” Winters added after his argument. Klaud agreed.

Cross had no opinion, typing furiously with his jaw clenched tight. He was going to hurt himself if he kept it up. “Cross?”

“What?” He muttered tersely, eyes flicking up to her for a second before going back to his work.

“Have you considered dropping a major?” At the scandalized look Cross shot her, Klaud assumed not.

Winters dropped his head on Klaud’s shoulder, watching Cross work. “It’d probably do you some good, man.”

“Can’t do that,” he said, shoulders stiff. “I’m almost done with three, I can do it.”

“And then you’re going to add another major because you’re becoming a career student.” Klaud interjected. “You’ll have to stop this eventually, Cross. It’s not healthy.”

“I’m a model of mental health.” Cross said, lips pressed into a thin line. “I’m almost done, I just have to send it out and I’ll be done with this shit.”

“Until the next deadline,” Winters yawned, turning back to the movie. “And you’ll be freaking out again, and if shit like this happens again we’ll be doing this shit again.”

Cross was silent, tapping stubbornly at his computer, and Klaud and Winters returned to their movie. The lights flickered a few times, but held on until Cross slapped his laptop shut. “There! Done! I emailed it and it’s done!”

“Good job, babe,” Klaud murmured, resting her head on Winters’ chest. “What are you gonna do now?”

“I am going to drink myself under the table and go the fuck to sleep,” he declared, dropping on Winters’ other side heavily.

Winters snorted, squeezing his shoulder. “Sounds like a good plan.”

And it was, for the hour it lasted. The movies were terrible, the drinks were mediocre, but they were together and warm despite the pounding rain. The lights stayed on, and phone signal was decent considering the circumstances, allowing them to check in on friends.

Cross was in the process of sharing some pictures of Allen in his Halloween costume when he received a text from Bak. Reading it under his breath, Cross stiffened, letting his phone drop between his slack fingers. “Oh, fuck me…”

“What happened?” Fearing the worst -- an accident maybe due to the rains -- Klaud picked up his phone, skimming the message. “Oh.”

“You missed the deadline, didn’t you?” Winters guessed, watching Cross haul himself to his computer.

He logged in silently, brow furrowed, and through the glare of his glasses they could see him logging into the school’s website.

“I missed the fucking deadline,” Cross wheezed after a few minutes, dragging his hands down his face.

Klaud sighed, drawing knees up to her chest. “How bad?”

“It was due at midnight today. Or, yesterday, I guess.” Cross’s voice was surprisingly even, considering the earlier tantrums he had thrown. “Well, it was nice knowing you both. If you see me living under a bridge, be cool and buy me something to eat.”

Winters rolled his eyes, dropping his head back. “Just email the professor and get over it, you big nerd.”

“You’ll be fine,” Klaud agreed.

-

“This is a nightmare,” Cross muttered, face down on the couch. The weather outside seemed to agree, rumbling ominously as the rain continued to pour, and even the horror movie playing on TV couldn’t seem to make a dent against the sound of rain. “Literally a nightmare. Maybe I’m just dreaming and this is all a bad reaction to all that shitty pumpkin ale we got.”

He felt the couch dip, and willed himself to relax when soft fingers began threading through his hair. Klaud tugged lightly on the red strands, lifting his head off the cushions. “You’re being dramatic.”

“I’m literally going to drop out of school,” he said, squinting in the dim lights at Klaud. He couldn’t see it, but he could definitely picture the judgmental look on her face. He huffed, dropping his head back down onto the cushion. Voice effectively muffled, he continued to vent. “I’ll have to move away in disgrace. Become a hermit.”

“You’re not going to become a hermit.” He could hear the exasperation in her voice, and rolled over when she nudged him aside. Settling down on the couch properly, she let him set his head on her lap, fingers returning to his head.

“You don’t get it,” he sighed, closing his eyes against the sudden stinging pain. He hadn’t been able to sleep a wink, the anxiety making him toss and turn through the night. “This is all I’ve got going for me.”

“You know that’s not true.” Klaud said, her fingers smoothing back his bangs, brushing across his face to trace the scar on his face lightly. “You’re going to be fine.”

“Maybe I’ll become a bridge troll,” Cross mused over her, squinting at the television screen as if that would make the image clearer. He shifted to look up at Klaud, face scrunched as he struggled to focus on her face. “Bridge trolls don’t pay taxes, right?”

“You’re not going to become a bridge troll either,” she said, humming absently when Winters dropped down on the floor in front of them. “Winters, tell your boyfriend he’s going to be fine.”

“You want me to lie?” Winters dropped his head back against the couch, breaking out into a sneer at Cross’s irritated groan. “That’s not very nice, babe.”

Klaud rolled her eyes, flinching as a sudden crack of thunder rattled the house, making all three fall still. The lights flickered once, twice, and they let out a sigh of relief when they held on.

“Or maybe,” Cross continued after a beat, letting his arm dangle off the couch to rest on Winters’ head. “Maybe this is a sign. Maybe I’m not supposed to do science shit. This storm is God’s way of telling me to go fuck myself.”

“I don’t get what the big deal is,” Winters said, dropping his head back against Klaud’s knee. “School’s cancelled anyways, and the roads are all fucked up ‘cause of the rain. Not like you can do anything about it anyways.”

The sound Cross made was pained, and even the soothing motion of Klaud’s fingers wasn’t enough to ease the way his shoulders tensed up.

“I’m going to suggest something,” Klaud began slowly, fingers stilling in Cross’s hair. “And I need you to understand that I don’t condone this, but also I’m sick of hearing you worry yourself to an early grave.”

“Yeah, you gotta wait for the liquor to do its work first,” Winters muttered, swearing under his breath at the sharp kick Klaud aimed at his arm.

Cross turned to look up at Klaud, face scrunched up warily. “What is it?”

“Please, _please_ take some sleeping pills and go to bed.” She flicked his nose lightly, but even without his glasses Cross could see the furrow in her brow. She was worried about him. That was always strange to see. “You need to rest. And I mean _really_ rest.”

“Don’t have any sleeping pills.” Winters stood, throwing a shadow across Klaud’s face as he walked across the TV. “Got some NyQuil, I think.”

“I don’t need it,” Cross said, ignoring the way his eyes burned when he shut them. He felt Klaud brush the tears away from the corner of his eye, and sighed. “I’m fine. I’m not tired. I just need to make sure that my email goes through, you know?”

“I know,” Klaud said, pinching his nose lightly. “We all know. The Pope probably knows, Cross.”

“It’s just a class, man,” Winters added, dropping on the couch next to them with a half-empty bottle of cough syrup. “It doesn’t matter in the end. Won’t kill you if you don’t get an A.”

“You don’t know that,” Cross returned weakly, sitting up with a grunt. “I’ll be fine once the professor _replies_ —“

A crack of thunder rattled the walls, making the lights flicker around them in warning. Klaud rolled her eyes, squeezing Cross’s face between her palms. “Listen to me. School is cancelled. It is going to stay cancelled until it stops raining. The professor’s definitely not worrying about class right now anyways.”

“Tha’s blashphemy,” he said, slurring when she squeezed his cheeks. “Get off’a me.”

“You gotta be the only person in the universe who would complain about getting a four day weekend.” Winters pressed the bottle into Cross’s open palm, nudging insistently until he wrapped his fingers around it. “She’s right. She’s always right, you know that. Drink it and go to sleep.”

“This is peer pressure.” Pulling away from Klaud’s grip, Cross uncapped the bottle. “You’re terrible influences.”

“I’m okay with that as long as it gets you to bed.” Klaud crossed her arms, staring him down until Cross drank from the bottle. Relaxing, she took the bottle from his grip and set it on the coffee table, reaching out to Winters. “Come on. We’ll go too.”

“I’m not tired,” Winters said, but took Klaud’s hand regardless, pushing Cross’s shoulder to get him to move. “What if I don’t wanna sleep?”

“I honestly don’t care.” Klaud marched them to Winter’s bed, squeezing Cross’s arm. “Go to sleep, Cross. We’ll be there too.”

Oddly reassured, Cross complied, dropping heavily onto the bed. Klaud and Winters followed suit, chatting softly above his head as the syrup did its job.

-

The sound of rain woke Cross from dreams of exams and missed deadlines, his anxiety bleeding through even through the generous amounts of cough syrup.

Maybe Klaud was right. Maybe he needed to take a break, re-evaluate his goals. Three majors and minors were all well and good, but the cost was taking a toll on him.

He lay in bed for what felt like hours, caged in by Winters’ large bulk on his left and Klaud’s slighter frame on his right, both radiating a warmth that made his chest ache, listening to the sound of the rain against the window. It was light, a shower compared to the deluge of the days prior, and it almost managed to lull him back to sleep before Klaud’s alarm went off.

She groaned into Cross’s  shoulder, curling into him instinctively as the sound grew in volume, insistently beeping until Winters rolled over and swatted at the nightstand blindly. Klaud’s phone thumped onto the carpeted floor, sound muffled but not extinguished.

“Thanks, that was useless,” Cross sighed, rolling himself over Winters. He wasn’t heavy, exactly, but his weight was enough to drive the breath out of Winters, balanced as he was across the other man’s abs. Bracing himself with one arm on the edge of the bed, Cross reached down towards Klaud’s fallen phone, thumbing the now-screeching alarm off.

Winters rolled onto his side to face Klaud, causing Cross to slide off him and back into his spot on the bed, squinting at them in the half-light. Cross settled back against Klaud, letting her prop her head on his shoulder to stare at Winters.

It felt like a standoff, the world narrowing to Klaud and Cross and Winters and the bed, the inches between them feeling like they were miles apart.

Surprisingly, Winters broke first, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. “You really wanna move in.”

He sounded…resigned didn’t feel like the right word to Cross, but like he had accepted that they wanted to take that step with him and didn’t quite know what to do with that knowledge. Klaud hummed in acknowledgement, sliding her hand under Cross’s arm to squeeze Winters’ fingers. “We’d like to if you’d like us to.”

“It’s not like you don’t have a say in it,” Cross added, irritated at the thought of Winters assuming they would override his say in the matter. “It’s your fucking house, Win, we can’t just move in without your permission.”

Winters grunted, raising an eyebrow pointedly. Cross huffed in response, feeling himself bristle despite the fact that Winters hadn’t actually accused them of anything. He didn’t have to; they spent most of their time over at his place, usually unannounced. It was a miracle Winters tolerated it for so long before they began dating.

“We do stay over a lot.” Klaud brushed her thumb over Winters’ knuckles, planting a soft kiss on Cross’s shoulder, easing the tension between them. “And we don’t usually let you know ahead of time, but you know what we mean.”

“ _Entran como Pedro por su casa_ ,” Winters muttered under his breath, but he returned Klaud’s touch after a moment. “When?”

“After the semester ends would probably be best.” Klaud closed her eyes, pressing her chest flush against Cross’s back. “My lease ends in a few weeks, so there won’t be any fees on my end. And Lulu can go find herself a new roommate.”

“I could probably move out in a week or two?” Cross shrugged, careful not to dislodge Klaud, letting his hand drop on theirs lightly. “We all just pay Komui and he pays the rent.”

“They won’t get pissed or nothing?” Winters sounded disinterested, but his fingers twitched under Cross’s hand until Klaud pinched his palm.

“They’re my friends, not my parents.” Klaud laughed, soft and still sleepy, tangling her fingers with Winters’ as she pressed her forehead in between Cross’s shoulder blades.

“They’re better than your parents,” she hummed into his back, breath hot even through the material of his shirt. “It’s too early to have this conversation, boys. Go back to sleep.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Winters said, sarcasm dripping from his tone, but he let go of Klaud and Cross to roll over onto his stomach, throwing an arm around Cross’s waist to rest his hand on Klaud’s hip.

They settled against each other easily enough, shifting every so often before the warmth of their bodies and the rain tapping against the glass outside drew them into a lazy doze.

Suddenly, Winters spoke, voice thick with sleep. “We’ll have to wait until after shit dries up to move all your shit in.” He drummed an absent pattern against Klaud’s hip, leg thrown over Cross’s as he drew himself closer.

“We’re not in a rush,” Cross replied, struggling to keep his eyes open. Klaud nodded against him in agreement, wrapping her arm loosely around Cross’s waist. Effectively trapped, he could do little else but sigh as they pressed against him more, the heat growing from enjoyably warm to suffocating. “God, moving in with you two is gonna suck.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like this,” Klaud whispered, hands dipping dangerously low. Cross must have made a noise, because the sound Winters made was downright sinful. If that wasn’t enough to get him going, the feel of his hands on his ass certainly helped. “You _fuckers_.”

“Go to sleep.” Winters said, patting Cross’s ass lightly. “I ain’t getting up yet.”

“Me either.” Klaud pressed closer, somehow, palming Cross through his boxers. “I’m gonna take a nice long nap before we have to get back to being responsible adults.”

“I hate you so much,” Cross wheezed, fighting off the last dregs of sleep even as his cock jumped to attention. “I hate you both more than anything in this life.”

“That’s okay,” and Cross could feel the smile on Klaud’s lips, shivering at the soft snort Winters gave above him. “We love you enough.”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you both.”  He felt himself flush, though clearly it was only the body heat getting to him. If the warmth spread to his face, or his ears, or his chest, that was only for him to know.


End file.
